Abstract - Administrative Core The Administrative Core will support efforts of the Duke Center for Research to Advance Healthcare Equity (REACH Equity) to reduce racial and ethnic disparities in health by improving the quality of patient-centered care in the clinical encounter. The Center will develop and support a rigorous program of training and research which engages a transdisciplinary group of investigators and a broad array of stakeholders, including patients, providers, and health system leaders, through the synergistic activities of our cores and proposed research projects. In addition to providing the Center?s leadership, oversight, and vision, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Center, including coordinating all center activities and components, monitoring and evaluating progress, ensuring the seamless integration of the cores, and executing the strategy to achieve the Center?s aims. The Core will be led by Dr. Kimberly S. Johnson MD MHS, Principal Investigator and Center Director. The Aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) Coordinate, integrate, and oversee all Center components and activities; (2) Establish a Research Education and Training (RET) Subcore; (3) Establish a Measures, Methods, and Analysis Subcore (MMA); 4: Monitor activities, evaluate progress, and implement necessary changes to maximize REACH Equity?s impact, productivity, and efficiency. In addition, the Administrative Core will implement a rigorous evaluation plan to ensure that all Cores and research projects are reaching pre-specified milestones to achieve the Center?s specific aims. Operations of Duke REACH Equity are directed by an effective central leadership and decision-making body within the Administrative Core: the Executive Operating Committee (EOC) consists of the PI Johnson, the Core directors, and the Co-Directors of the three proposed research projects. The AC also hosts and collaborates with a Steering Committee that will be established in cooperation with NIMHD.